


He's Coming Back to You

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After the car crash, Stiles is in a coma and Jackson can't stay away from him. Scott tries to talk some sense into his friend.





	He's Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. so if you look at the numbers of the last chapter you'll understand why I haven't updated in two weeks. 
> 
> Anyway, today I'm finally posting a new chapter to celebrate -and believe when I say that I never thought I'd be saying this- that my favorite character will be back on TW. As some people know I met Colton in a convention and back then it seemed impossible that he'd ever be back, so the whole thing just feels very surreal and I'm sure that all the stackson fans must be as excited as I am... so they better give us good scenes with them because if it's all about sterek I'm gonna be very disappointed. 
> 
> I wrote this part back in October and it's been freaking hard waiting ten months to share it, so I'm pretty excited to finally be able to share it and I really hope that you will tell me what you think about it... *I'm super curious*
> 
> Feedback is very important, so I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Please read these important TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6fiudx9bl/)  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

"Scott? Hey, what are you doing here?" Jackson says, getting up, when Scott enters the hospital room.

"Didn't you ask me to bring you some clothes?" Scott shows him the dark blue handbag which he found in one of the wardrobes in Jackson's bedroom.

"Yeah, but you have the keys and you could have gone tomorrow whenever you were free. You didn't need to come here at 1 am when you should be at home, sleeping. You have to work tomorrow."

"No. _You_ should be at your home sleeping, I sleep every day like normal people do, you know?"

"I have insomnia, you know that. There's no point in going home."

That's an excuse, Scott knows it and Jackson knows it but Scott is not going to argue that point. They've had this conversation too many times and it feels pointless by now.

"How about to take a shower then. Maybe eat some decent meal for a change... spend some time with your son... how about that, huh?"

"There's a bathroom and a cafeteria here. And Daniel is perfectly fine at you house. He doesn't need me. So, don't insist, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever you say. I don't want to argue with you." Scott gets closer to Jackson. "Okay, so here is the stuff you wanted." Scott hands him the handbag. "Or at least I hope it is since you have like a million t-shirts and jeans which look the same to me. I wasn't sure what you wanted me to bring."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's fine. Thank you." Jackson takes the handbag and leaves it on the floor next to the chair where he sits again. "And what's that?" Jackson points to the bag that Scott is holding in his left hand.

"This is from Allison. She gave it to me before I went to your house and I'm not sure what's in there exactly... but I'll tell you..." Scott sits down in the other chair.

"She didn't have to give you anything..." Jackson shakes his head.

"There's a tupperware with what looks like delicious macaroni and cheese, another one with apple pie and two sandwiches. A bag of peanuts. Another one of chips. Two yogurts. Orange Juice, an apple and oh, these are some of the chocolate chip cookies that the kids made yesterday."

"Are you kidding me?" Jackson raises his eyebrows. "Does she really expect me to eat all that? Your wife is officially insane."

"No, she's not insane, she's just really worried. I guess she's still in shock since she saw you the other day." Because Scott sees him almost every day but Allison had been busy with work and the kids and hadn't been at the hospital for three weeks. She didn't expect to see Jackson looking so thin, tired and worn out and she made Scott promise that he'd try to do something about it... like if Scott hadn't tried already.

"So, yeah, take your time... but no excuses, because you _are_ eating all this shit." Scott meets Jackson's gaze directly and holds it this time.

"I already have parents, you know? And I think I'm old enough... I don't need you and your wife telling me what to do."

Scott simply rolls his eyes. He's just tired of this stupid mantra. "You don't listen to your parents or even to your fucking alpha... so, you're gonna have to listen to me because the man in that bed is my best friend and if he wakes up and sees you like this, he'll have the right to blame me for not knocking some sense into that stubborn brain of yours. Do you understand? I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while you don't take care of yourself."

Jackson doesn't say anything because deep down he knows that Scott is right. Stiles is his best friend and maybe he's not taking care of himself as he should but he's not going to admit that to Scott, that's for sure.

"You're fucking pregnant, for god's sake!" Scott says, exasperated.

"Why don't you publish it in the New York Times? I think some people didn't hear you."

Scott shakes his head. "Look, I know that what you're going through is hard... like harder than hard, and I'm going through that too, you know? I want him to wake up as much as you do... but you have a son who needs you... who asks about you... and another one on the way and you should be thinking about that right now. I know that's what Stiles would like you to do. He'd like you to... I don't know..." Scott shakes his head. "To _have a life_ , I guess."

" _Have a life?_ And what kind of life would that be exactly?" Jackson frowns.

"You know what I mean." Scott licks his lip.

"I don't want a life without him. Actually, I can't imagine my life without him. Having this baby without him. Or raising Daniel without him."

"I know that. Of course, I know that. But it's been six weeks and you need to get out of here or you're going to get yourself crazy. I'm not saying that you go back to work if you don't want to but staying here twenty-four-seven when you don't know how long it will take for him to wake up is insane and it needs to end, period."

"Look, I know you mean well. But I already tried that and I just can't stay at home without him, okay? I can't," Jackson exhales, bringing his arms up in defeat. "So, all I can promise is that I'll eat all that shit you brought me and I'll go back home for a shower tomorrow... but I'm _not_ staying there."

Scott won't do it in front of his friend but he feels like raising his fist in victory because at this point, it feels like some progress is being made.

"Fine. Knock yourself out." Scott waves his arms. "But you know what date is next week, right?"

"Next week? What do you mean? What is next week?" Jackson frowns.

"Really?" Scott says with disbelief. "That time a werewolf gave birth to that kid sleeping in my house right now? I think his name is Daniel, isn't it?"

"Shit," Jackson says, closing his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face on his hands.

"I totally forgot," Jackson says, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I figured... We talked about it at the last meeting and Allison proposed to have a party at home. We're inviting his friends from school and the whole pack is coming."

"Really?" Jackson asks surprised.

"You really think we would forget? We had to take a decision since you weren't there. And I know Stiles... He'd like him to have his special day even if he's not going to be there."

Jackson drops his head again, licks his lips and stays silent, so Scott continues.

"Look, I understand your wolf not wanting to leave him alon... but if we do this, and we're going to... you _have_ to be there. He _needs_ you there. After all we're celebrating his birthday and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. He--"

"I'll be there." Jackson interrupts him. "Of course, I'll be there." Moisture pricks at the corners of his eyes before he can try to stop it. "I wouldn't miss it." There’s a hitch in his breath. "Thank you for thinking about it." His breath hitches again.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Scott asks confused.

"Nothing. I was just... I remembered something." Scott can see his tears well up and spill over as Jackson continues. "We were at the mall and Daniel saw this huge cake with a big flying balloon painted with many colors and he started his usual "pretty, pretty" mantra... and when we left Stiles said it was just perfect for his birthday. I mean, four months ago he was already thinking about it. He loves celebrating stuff, but you already know that." Jackson rubs off the tears quickly with the back of his hands. "And now he's not even going to be there. And I know that Daniel will ask about him again... and I just... I don't want to deal with it. But I know I have to and I promise you I will."

It breaks Scott's heart to see Jackson in so much pain. He wishes he could do or say something to make him feel better but after these six weeks he knows that there's nothing that anybody can say that will actually help. Only time will change how things are right now. But he needs to stay positive. He needs to stay strong as much for himself as for Jackson and Daniel. He needs to believe that his best friend is coming out of this.

He's already told him this a million times but tonight it feels like he needs to repeat it one more time because it's hard to stay positive when he sees his friend this defeated.

"He's coming out of this, okay? You _have_ to believe that." Scott says with total conviction. "He might miss this birthday, yeah... but he'll be there for many others. He'll be there for your next anniversary and he'll be there when the baby is born. He's gone through too much shit to let what's happened end his life."

Scott gets up and gets closer until he's standing next to Stiles and places his right hand on his cheek. "He's a fighter..." Scott touches carefully Stiles's hair. "And that's how I know that he's coming back to you."

Jackson sighs but doesn't say anything at first. He's not sure what to say because he wants to believe Scott... he wants to think that in the future this will be just a nightmare, but right now every time he closes his eyes he just sees the accident in slow motion once and again. It's like the images of Stiles smiling at first and unconscious and bleeding later are stuck in his brain forever, torturing him.

"And if you tell me where to find it, I'll get him that cake he finds so _pretty_ ," Scott says.

"Thank you but don't worry, I'll take care of that myself. I need to do it for him."

Scott is not sure if Jackson means for Stiles or for his son but he's not going to ask. Whatever the reason he's just glad that Jackson will be there that day.

"And shouldn't you be going? It's fucking late. You need to sleep."

"Scott looks at his watch and sees that Jackson is right. He's been here more time that he expected and he has to get up early."

"Yeah, I'm going to go. Take care of sleeping beauty."

Jackson snorts and smiles briefly. "If he finds out that you keep calling him that, he won't be happy..."

"Oh, he'll find out..." Scott nods as he opens the door to go out.

"Say thank you to your wife for me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will... see you tomorrow." Scott says before closing the door behind him.

"See you tomorrow..." Jackson replies since Scott can still hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
